Together
by NeoLover
Summary: NeoTrinity fic, set after Revs.Basically continues the story of Neo and Trinity and what they go through and feel.


DISCALIMER: I own nothing. This is my first ever fic so don't be too harsh!! It's basically about Neo and Trinity, who survived Revolutions and continue their lives togethr, going through good and bad... I have ideas for other chapters, but that's if you like the story enough.! Xxx  
  
Trinity stared into the darkness. Another sleepless night. She didn't know what it was, but ever since the war had been ended, she had hardly slept. There had been so much to overcome – rebuilding Zion, the ship, her injuries, Neo regaining his sight...He had done so much for her. Somehow, he had managed to bring her back from death for the second time. No-one knew how he could do it – he didn't even know. Trinity turned over, wincing as she hit one of her injuries. Neo was still sleeping peacefully. She watched him, her thoughts drifting all over the place. Her eyes moved around the room. Neo opened his eyes, but Trinity didn't notice. Sleepily blinking, he smiled at her. "Did you sleep Trin?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Trinity's eyes moved back to his.

"No." She shuffled closer into him, and he pulled the cover closer over them both, wrapping her arm around her. "I'm so tired Neo, but I just can't sleep. I don't know why. I hate it."

"You're exhausted Trin. That's all. You're mind doesn't know what to do, and your body's still recovering. It's just weary. Plus, you've been through a lot. It could well be trauma. How many nights has it been now?"

"I don't know. I've lost count..." she yawned. Neo moved his hand up to her cheek, gently stroking it.

"It's not good for you, I hate seeing you ill. Maybe we should get you to a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor Neo." she said defiantly, though it came out as a whisper because she was so tired.

"Come on Trinity, you don't have to act the warrior with me. I know you. There's no shame in going to the doctor you know. You have to go and have your stitches checked soon, anyway. You don't have to be afraid."

"I know, Neo, I know." She was so tired she couldn't tell if she was awake or just dreaming. "Do you have a shift now?"

"Fraid so." He said rising. He pulled his trousers and a shirt on and walked back over to the bed. "Please try and get some rest. I won't be too long, it's only a 2 hour shift." He kissed her forehead. "See you later" he smiled, and shut the door quietly behind him.  
Trinity moved into the middle of the bed, dragging the cover with her. "Not long till we're back in Zion..." she thought. She turned over and shut her eyes, hoping to sleep. No luck. She sighed angrily, and turned back over. Eventually giving up, she sat up. It was unusually cold. "Heater must have gone out" she thought. She noticed there were still two blankets draped on the table. She got up, picking one up and opened the door. "It is unusually cold out here." She thought, draping the blanket over her shoulders. Quietly she made her way down the winding corridors towards the main deck where Neo would be on duty, watching the Matrix screens.  
Sure enough, there he was sitting in the Operator's chair with his back to her. She walked over to him, being careful not to make a noise. Gently she placed the blanket over his shoulders and began gently massaging them.

"Jeez Trin you made me jump!" he smiled up at her. He took her hands off of his shoulders and bought her round so he could see her properly. Trinity gently sat on his lap, wrapping the blanket round them both as if they were in a cocoon.

"Sorry" she said, "I just thought you might be cold, so I bought you a blanket to keep you warm."

"Thanks. I think the boiler's blown out." He leaned forward slightly to type something on the keyboard. Trinity watched him. He finished and his glance turned back towards her, wrapping the blanket closer to her body and holding her close in his arms. "I'll take a look at it tomorrow. What are you doing here anyway, you need the blanket to keep you warm in bed where you should be sleeping." Trinity sighed and wrapped her arms round his neck, resting her head on his shoulders.

"I can't sleep though. I know how boring these shifts are, so I thought I'd come and keep you company, seeing as I have nothing better to do." Trinity snuggled further into the warmth of his body, eyes watching the screens.

"Trin?"

"Yeah"

"What do we do now? The war's over, Zion's saved, so what do we do now? Continue to free people until we're old pensioners with grey hair and aching backs?" Trinity chuckled.

"I don't know Neo. The Councillors might want to award you for everything you've done, but I don't know." The couple sat in silence, and there was only the humming of the machines and the ship for noise.

"Trinity, did you ever think about the future when you were younger, in the Matrix I mean? Did you ever dream of what you'd be when you grew up?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to be a pilot when I was very little. I was going to have a big house and a husband and four kids. But as I grew older, I started to realise that something was different, something didn't make sense. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just thinking about how differently our lives turn out, how everything we ever dreamt of being or having was all a lie anyway. It just made me think that maybe there's no point in dreaming of the future, because it never turns out how you planned it."

"Wow that's cheery. I understand though, I mean what are the chances of getting your dream job, getting everything you ever wanted and finding the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and starting a family with them?"

"Well, I think we may have succeeded with at least one of them" Neo grinned and kissed her cheek. Trinity smiled.

"What did you want when you were younger anyway?" she asked, yawning.

"Me? I wanted what you wanted: a house by the beach, a high paying job, a beautiful wife and children..."

"Might be able to help you with the last one..." Trinity grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. Neo gladly obliged, holding her close. Trinity pulled away and Neo smiled at her, hand still cupping her cheek. Suddenly, a message came up on the screen from another ship, distracting him. Neo turned away from her to read and respond to the message. Trinity snuggled into his shoulder again, watching the words he was typing appear on screen.  
"I hope you realise that we'll need a bigger cave in Zion if we're planning on a family Trin." Neo said as he typed. "Trinity?" he said as he clicked 'send' and turned towards her again. She had fallen asleep, her arms wrapped gently round his neck.. Neo smiled and moved the hair from her face. It was so strange to think that he had found everything he ever needed in her, Gently, he stroked her face. As he did so, something on the Matrix screen caught his eye – something strange and unusual that didn't fit with the pattern. Neo stared at it for a while, and then heard Link's voice as he entered the room.

"Morpheus said..." he was cut off by Neo.

"Ssshhh! Trinity's finally fallen asleep."

"Oh sorry" he whispered. "Anyway, Morpheus wants the boiler fixed before the morning, so I need the computers. And it gets you out of a shift."

"Ok."

"Anything happening?"

"No not really. A message from the Hammer, but it wasn't important. I replied and saved it to the file." Neo said as he gently got up, holding Trinity in his arms.

"OK cool." Link said as he sat down. Neo walked towards the door, turning round as he remembered the strange thing he had seen in the Matrix feed.

"Oh Link, keep an eye on the Matrix feed. I saw something that looked a bit suspicious."

"Ok, it was probably just a program deletion or something, nothing too harmful but I'll keep an eye on it."

"Ok. Night.

"Night."  
  
Neo lay Trinity gently down on the bed. The new Neb certainly was different from the old one, but the beds were still as uncomfy as ever. Trinity snuggled into the bed and Neo draped the cover over her. He took his boots off and changed from his work clothes. Quietly he got into bed next to her. He lay his head down on the pillow and watched her. She was so different when she was asleep, so calm and innocent. Nothing was worrying her, no-one was bothering her, he thought to himself. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Him? Them? Neo didn't really care, just as long as she was OK. For the first time in his life, he had someone to look after, someone he was willing to do anything for, someone he couldn't imagine being without. Trinity sighed deeply and moved her hand so it rested on her stomach. Neo smiled, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
Quietly, Morpheus opened the door to Neo and Trinity's room. They were both still asleep, locked in each other's arms. Morpheus gently placed the breakfast trays on the floor and knelt down to Neo's height. "Neo." He said, gently shaking his shoulder. "Neo" he said again, but a bit louder. Neo awoke suddenly, blinking, trying to focus his eyesight.

"What time is it?"

"It's about eight. I bought you both some breakfast, and I came to tell you that we're going into the Matrix today." Neo gently moved Trinity off of his chest, careful not to wake her.

"Who's we?"

"You and I. I did want Trinity to come too..." Morpheus said, glancing towards her.

"I don't know if she's ready yet Morpheus. She's so tired..."

"I know I know. I guess we'll have to do it alone."

"What are we doing anyway?"

"I'll tell you later. Have some breakfast and get changed."

"Ok." Morpheus left the room, shutting the door behind him. Neo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He pulled the cover off and stood up. His eyes still not focused properly, he wandered across the room, looking for his clothes. As he did so, he tripped over the breakfast Morpheus had bought them, sending it crashing across the floor. "Dammit" he mumbled, bending gown to mop it up.

"Neo?" Trinity said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Trin." Trinity sat up in bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I knocked the breakfast over that Morpheus bought us, that's all." "Morpheus was here? He only ever brings us breakfast if he wants us to do something!" she chuckled.

"I know." Neo got up and sat down on the bed. "He wants us to go into the Matrix. I don't know what for. It's OK, you don't have to go, you still need to rest."

"But I want to go. There's no reason I can't go – I've just had a night's sleep. I'm not scared Neo."

"I know Trin, but you still need to rest, and besides your wounds still haven't healed properly." Neo was now changing his clothes.

"Neo I know you love me and are trying to do what's best for me, but I want to go, and so I'm going. I'm fine, honestly." Trinity got up from bed, walked over to him and wrapped her arms round his waist. Neo stared into her eyes, Trinity smiled. Neo sighed.

"OK, if you're sure." He reluctantly gave in.

"I am sure. I promise, nothing's going to happen." She pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips. "Nothing." Trinity broke free of him and started to get changed. Neo sat down waiting for her, watching her. "she's so beautiful" he thought. She winced as her jumper hit her wounds, but tried not to make a noise.

"Let me see them, Trin" Trinity reluctantly walked over to him and lifted up her shirt so he could see one of the wounds where she had been impaled. Neo touched it and Trinity flinched. Neo looked up at her.

"Don't worry" He said. "They'll get better." It had been an unusually slow recovery rate though, and he knew she was worried about them. "Ready?" he asked, getting up.

"Yeah" she said, taking his hand and squeezing it.


End file.
